A primary object of the invention is to provide a shaped article of hydraulic cementitious material with at least one smooth or textured reflective surface which is waterproof and has a high flexural strength, useful for decorative and utilitarian purposes, such as indoor and outdoor building panels, hollow utility poles and pipes, raised flooring panels, roofing tiles, and the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel method for the production of shaped articles of cementitious material having a decorative and protective surface, and which is reinforced with fiber glass fabric and chopped fiber glass to yield products of high flexural strength.